


Burden

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, finn quit his shit job, generation gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn/Poe, modern AU, something about their age difference. Like, Finn being a millenial 90s baby and Poe being part of the tail end of Gen X. Different music tastes, a little different in the culture, etc, but they still get along wonderfully. Poe's friends thinking Finn (and Rey) are adorable but also getting along with them despite differences in culture, etc :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozzarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/gifts).



> FINALLY FINALLY
> 
> FINALLY

“No.”

“Finn-”

“No!”

“Finn, there’s nothing wrong with-”

“Everything is wrong with-!”

“Finn.” Poe grabbed his love’s hand, voice firm and certain. “That was the shittiest job on Earth, and I’m ridiculously proud of you for telling them to go fuck themselves.”

“Well, I didn’t really tell them like that,” Finn muttered.

Poe continued before he could keep up the shy act. “I’m making more than enough to, like, feed a family of six comfortably for the rest of my life. Feeding _two of us_  is not going to be a problem.”

They were currently sitting in Poe’s old black Mustang - his vintage car when he wasn’t using his more practical sedan - and loitering in a grocery store parking lot that Poe had randomly parked in when his boyfriend had started panicking about money of all things.

“Poe,” Finn still sighed, though, looking shameful more than anything, “I shouldn’t have quit. I know you’re proud of me, but I should have stayed, at least until I could find more work somewhere else.”

“You can’t look for work if you’re pandering to First Order twenty hours out of the day,” the other argued, “I’ve barely even seen you since you started over there, baby.”

“I was making good money, though.”

“We have money. That’s not the point.”

“I don’t want to depend on you, Poe.”

“Why not?”

The question was kind of startling to Finn. Even more startling was how hurt Poe looked when he had admitted the needling in the back of his mind. “No, I mean… I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You are _not_ -”

“I know I’m not _financially_ , but the market is terrible and I have no idea how long I’ll be out of a job. It could be _months_ , Poe. _Months._ Are you willing to put up with me eating Debbie Cakes in my pajamas all day while you’re at work, because _I’m not_.”

Poe’s calloused hands moved up to cup Finn’s jaw, thumbs tracing little circles against his cheeks. “Baby, I’ll be honest with you, that sounds like the perfect thing to come home to.” When Finn pouted, he continued. “I know how much you like to work and move around, though. We’ll look for something together. Something that’s actually in your field. Something you’ll love to do.”

“In my field? That’s years away.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Poe shook his head, “but if it is, we’ll deal with it. I love you.”

For a second - an almost tense second - Finn didn’t respond. They stared at each other, until finally he blinked. “I’ll find a job as soon as I can. I promise.”

Poe sagged with the weight of his sigh. “Finn-”

“No, Poe. I’m not doing all of that. I’m going to contribute, I promise. If it takes more than a month, then I can move back in with my sist-”

“ _Phasma?_ ” Poe blanched, “Baby, I’m all for whatever you want to do, but you _hated_  it there.”

“I know, but she’s family. It’s different with her. It doesn’t mat-”

“No, no. Finn, no.” He gripped his love’s hands again, bringing the knuckles to brush against his lips. “ _Mi casa es su casa, cariño. Te amo. Te quiero mucho. No me dejes_.”

“You’re doing that thing where you don’t stop speaking Spanish again.” Despite the situation, Finn was giving a small smile at their joined. Poe knew he loved the way the language sounded, but couldn’t find the annoyance to call him out on it, though he really did sometimes get going and forget to stop even though Finn couldn’t understand much of it.

Poe quirked a little smile. “ _Lo siento_ ,” he apologized, kissing Finn’s knuckles. “You’re not a burden,  _cariño_. You’re my world. It’s time I treated you as such. Please. You’d do the same for me.”

He would. Of course, he would. Finn bit his lip in thought, but they both knew that the situation had already been sealed. Eventually, he gave in with a sigh. “Okay, we’ll give it a few months.” Poe’s features lit up at the thought. “But I’m getting a part-time job in the meantime.” Then he frowned a little.

“… You don’t have-”

“I know I don’t. I want to.”

“… Is that what you really want?”

“Yes.”

Poe smiled and finally nodded. “Okay then, love. Whatever you want.”

Finn, much to the other’s delight, let out a little laugh. “You say that like I’m hard to please.”

“But I so enjoy pleasing you,” Poe smirked, putting a knee on his seat to lean in closer.

As much as Finn liked the idea, he blinked, trying to hide his growing smile. “I thought Snap and Jess were waiting for us at the bar.”

“Let them wait.”

“But it’s 1920′s jazz night. I know how much you like to relive your childhood.”

“Shut up,” Poe giggled, leaning over Finn and taking his lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I might be channeling Finn a little bit, but this prompt took so long because I couldn't think of anything to really go with it. This is what really stood out to me, the differences in generations when it comes to work and the economy. And of course Poe is a perfect boyfriend. It wasn't exactly perfect with the prompt, but I hope it was liked anyway. Certainly not worth the wait, though. x.x Sorry.
> 
> As always, feel free to go over to my [tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com/) and request stormpilot prompts. I can't promise how quick they'll be!!


End file.
